A typical morning with the Potters
by HeirOfRavenclaw432
Summary: This describes all the chaos that the Potters have to deal with on a daily basis... before it's even nine in the morning! Do not read if you don't like people arguing about pancakes...


**A Typical Morning with the Potters**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Or Ron Weasley, for that matter. Or Hermione Granger... oh, you get the idea. I don't own anything you recognize from anywhere. I don't own pancakes, either (well, I might have some pancake mix somewhere... but I didn't invent them). Enough with this disclaimer. Just read the story:****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Albus woke to the sound of his brother and sister arguing, as usual. He sighed, changed into some Muggle clothes, as he always did on weekends (his parents would often decide that they were going out into the Muggle world on weekends for some reason), and went downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"I get the first pancake!" he heard James shout as he came down the stairs.

"No, I do!" Lily protested.

"All this shouting is about _pancakes_?" Albus asked. His siblings argued about everything, but they had agreed a while ago that the two of them would split the first pancake.

"Can you just wait until I'm done cooking all the pancakes before you start eating for once?" Ginny asked.

"No!" James and Lily said in unison.

"I do not envy the poor children who will have to go to school with these two," Harry muttered.

"Hey!" James protested, "We'll be careful. We won't kill anyone with our arguments."

"But will you fatally wound them?' Albus asked.

"Technically that would be killing, so no."

"All right," Ginny said loudly, "I have three pancakes right here. You can each have one. And you can also stop arguing."

"PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAKES!" James and Lily shouted.

Albus rolled his eyes.

James and Lily walked up to Ginny, now arguing about who gets to put their pancake on their plate first.

"Honestly, you two," Ginny sighed, "I have two pancakes right here. I'm going to put one on each of your plates, one with each hand, at exactly the same time. Okay?"

"All right," James and Lily agreed.

When everyone was finally eating, and James and Lily had found something else to argue about ("She gave me _my_ pancake with her wand hand."), Harry looked out the window and saw a dark spot on the horizon.

"Oh, look," he said, "The mail's here."

"INCOMING!" James shouted as twenty or so birds flew in through the window.

"Isn't there a spell that—" Ginny started.

"Yes, but as I've told you before, it doesn't only block _unwanted_ mail. It also blocks _wanted_ mail," Harry told her.

"Let's see here," Harry said, and he began to sort the mail into piles.

James, Albus, and Lily jumped in to help, but only because they knew what they would get to do in a moment if they did…

"All right, as far as I can tell, the only thing worth reading is this letter from Ron and Hermione," Ginny declared.

"Can we—" James started to say.

"Ah, why not?" Ginny asked, "Go ahead."

The three of them each scooped up as many unwanted letters as they could carry, ran to the next room, and tossed them on the fire. Harry and Ginny sat in the kitchen, wondering why their children enjoyed burning letters so much.

"Why do you think they like burning letters so much?" Harry asked.

"I think it has something to do with that howler Teddy sent when James borrowed his broom and then crashed it into a tree," Ginny said, smiling at the memory.

Harry grinned. Yes, his life was a bit chaotic, but, well, life is like that sometimes. And for some reason, part of him loved hearing the arguments between James and Lily.

He thought he knew the reason. He finally had a family.

He was planning on enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a random idea that just sort of popped into my head when I was thinking about how Harry probably gets a lot of mail now. <strong>

**In case you're wondering, this is supposed to be happening when James is ten, Albus is nine, and Lily is seven, but really it could be in any time you feel like imagining it happening at.**

**For anyone reading this who is also reading my other story, Defense Against the Dark Arts, I know that Defense Against the Dark Arts should have priority, but I have had writers block with that story, so I wrote this hoping that it would help me think of something (and because I felt like it).  
><strong>

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. :)  
><strong>


End file.
